In general, a washing machine commonly refers to an apparatus for separating pollutants attached to clothes, bedclothes, etc. (hereinafter abbreviated as ‘laundry’) using a chemical decomposition action of water and a detergent and friction between water and the laundry. Such a washing machine has a basic structure in which a drum for accommodating the laundry is rotatably installed. Meanwhile, the washing machine changes water in various conditions, such as hot water, cold water, and steam, depending on a washing cycle in order to improve washing efficiency. Furthermore, a detergent, a bleaching agent, a rinse agent, etc. are divided and stored in a detergent box. Accordingly, a plurality of water supply pipes for moving water to required places is present in the washing machine.
If a plurality of valves is used as in a prior art, however, there is a problem in that the construction becomes complicated. Furthermore, if a Y-shaped pipe is used to move water to a plurality of directions, there is a problem in that durability of the pipe is reduced.